Un año
by Jane M. Weasley
Summary: Una pelea, un hechizo, una tragedia...pero un año despues ..Ristuka se da cuenta que no todo esta perdido. Viñeta


**Holaa**

**aquí vengo con un fic que se me ocurrió hace mucho tiempo .. pues un día que no tenía nada que hacer n.ñ..es mi primer fic con algo de tragedia que normalmente solo me salen cosas bizarras y según graciosas , pero ya ven ... bueno, espero les guste n.n **

**Aclaro: loveless no me pertenece ... por desgracia .. solo uso los personajes para escribir Fic bizarros**

**------**

UN AÑO

-Ya un año, un año en el cual se cambio todo mi mundo desde tu partida, todavía recuerdo ese dia ..-

*FLASH BACK*

Era un dia nublado, en el cual veníamos caminando después de un paseo por el parque, unos chicos aparecieron de repente, haciéndose llamara la nueva versión de "Zeros" los cuales nos retaron a un duelo, el cual que aceptamos, todo había ido bien habríamos logrado ya limitar al sacrificio, se podía decir que ya habíamos ganado, nos disponíamos a irnos cuando.. se pudo escuchar un gran ruido, apenas me dio tiempo de voltear cuando vi como cientos de agujas se dirigían a mí, el enemigo había lanzado un último hechizo sorpresa, cerré los ojos con temor, esperando solo sentir el impacto de aquel ataque, mas lo único que pude escuchar fue un leve quejido, acto seguido abrí los ojos y pude verte, quise sonreír pero me congele al contemplarte bien, con tu cara pálida, lleno de sangre, te vi caer poco a poco , intente sostenerte con algo de torpeza pero solo logre que los dos cayéramos al suelo, de inmediato me acerque temblando y te abrase

- t..todo estará bien -dije en un susurro, mis fuerzas se habían ido, pero tu solo negaste con la cabeza mientras me veía tiernamente- n..noo, no es verdad tu no puedes…-ya no pude seguir las lagrimas se habían apoderado de mi, a lo que tu pusiste una de tus manos en mi mejilla para secarme una lagrima

-no..llores -pude escuchar decirte

-¡CALLATE! -fue lo que salió ya que ahora mi tristeza se había convertido en coraje- porque? Por qué recibiste el ataque si era para mí?.. porque me protegiste? -

-Vaka, porque te ..amo Ritsuka, más que nadie -fuel lo último que dijiste antes de que nos diéramos un pequeño beso, un beso chico, tierno, un beso de despedida del cual tus ojos no se volverían a abrir.

Yo me quede ahí, contigo en brazos, con las lagrimas brotando confundiéndose con las gotas de lluvia que desde hace tiempo caían.

*END FLAHS BACK*

-Ya un año de eso- decía Ritsuka, quien ya era un chico de 17 años, se había hecho más alto y se había dejado crecer algo el cabello- Pero todavía no logro sacarte de aquí – decía mientras se ponía la mano en el pecho - no hay día que no piense en ti, que no te recuerde, que no te sienta a mi lado, todo esto ha sido tan doloroso, todas esas semanas que pase encerrado en mi habitación, llorando por ti, esperando que esto no fuera cierto y que entraras por la ventana de la habitación como siempre, por lo menos antes de que te fueras pudiste cumplir uno de tus deseos- dijo mientras se le formaba una pequeña sonrisa, pasándose una mano por encima de su cabeza, la cual ya no tenía las orejas de gato.

- Ritsuka-san - dijo un niño que acababa de llegar, tenía unos 11 años, era medio moreno, de cabello corto color castaño algo despeinado donde posaban sus orejas, sus ojos eran color azul como el mar- se nos va a hacer tarde - dijo mientras sonreía tiernamente.

- Si, espera un momento - contesto Ritsuka quien se acerco a aquella lapida y dejo un ramo de flores -después volteo a ver a aquel niño.

"Soubi, el es Sora , lo conocí hace poco más de dos meses, Sora es mi luchador, es el complemento que le faltaba a Loveless, algún día te vengaremos, por ahora solo es un niño y le faltan cosas por aprender… Te amo y te amare por siempre Soubi, tal vez el tiempo no logre hacer que te olvide, pero tal vez hará que duela menos la herida"

-Vamos Sora - dijo mientras se alejaba

- ¡¡Sii!!- contesto alegremente, mientras se iba caminando a un lado de Ritsuka

FIN T-T

----------

**Eso fue todo, que les pareció? espero les haya gustado *__***

**bueno si no les cuesta nada y quieren hacer una buena acción .. dejen Reviews .**

**nos vemos ..saludos!!**


End file.
